Numerous devices and systems are known in the art, and are commercially available, for use in effecting the physical removal of solid and liquid substances from surfaces. Such a system might, in rudimentary form, simply comprise a dustpan and a broom, or a squeegee and a cooperating receptacle unit. The following patent documents are representative of prior art that may be germane to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 346,761U.S. Pat. No. 389,366U.S. Pat. No. 492,373U.S. Pat. No. 715,756U.S. Pat. No. 720,761U.S. Pat. No. 772,093U.S. Pat. No. 834,770U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,902U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,135U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,530U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,259U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,209U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,993U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,042U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,523U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,513U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,947U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,310U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,566U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,794U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,542U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,078U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,045U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,624U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,831U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,733U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,229U.S. Pat. No. D441,933U.S. Pat. No. D462,529U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2003/0167588U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2007/0089259U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2008/0092321U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0223007GB Patent Spec. No. 1,020,750Despite the level of activity indicated by the foregoing, a need exists for a system by which dry, liquid, or semi-liquid (wet) matter can readily be moved into a receptacle and maintained therein against escape, undue leakage, or spillage, such as during transport to a disposal location.